Somebody Help Me
by Patience Halliwell
Summary: Ever since Sango got back from Kuranosuke’s palace, she hasn’t been acting like herself.But when she becomes ill and starts attacking her friends, can the gang save her or will she have to leave in order to protect them from herself?
1. Return to the Lord's Castle

Hey, everyone. Here is my second Inuyasha fan fic. I thought my last one was kind of wimpy, so I decided to write another one. Please don't flame me thought. I hate flames.

**Disclaimer: **Do you think I would be writing fan fiction if I owned anything from Inuyasha? (I'll let you decided.)

**Summary: **Ever since Sango got back from Kuranosuke's palace, she hasn't been acting like herself. She becomes ill and starts attacking her friends. Can Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippou save the beloved demon slayer or will she have to leave in order to protect them from herself?

**Return to the Lord's Castle**

It was another peaceful day in Feudal Japan. The Inuyasha gang was doing just fine. They had just defeated another powerful demon and retrieved three more Shikon Jewel shards. They were also having a pleasant walk and there wasn't a cloud in site. Everything was perfect for the group. Well, almost everything.

Suddenly, there was a growling sound. Everyone turned around and, unsurprisingly, saw Sango holding her stomach. Inuyasha puffed and started nagging on her. "If you're so damn hungry, why don't you eat something?" Sango just glared at him, making him recoil in fear. Sure, Sango was scary at times. But if looks could kill, he would have died a thousand times. Kagome just sighed at the dog demon.

"Give her a break, Inuyasha. The only reason why she's hungry is because we ran short on food."

"Well my stomach isn't snarling like a bear," he added.

"That's because Sango gave us her share of her food," Shippou answered. "Sango helps us with a lot of stuff. Where would we be without her?"

"Probably on the other side of the country with half the Shikon Jewel." Inuyasha tried to whisper it as quietly as he could, but Kagome heard him loud and clear."

"Inuyasha."

"WHAT?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome and saw her fiery eyes. He knew what was coming.

"SIT, BOY!" Inuyasha fell face first into the ground, wishing that he hadn't said his thought out loud. He knew it was true that Sango had been a big help to them. He just didn't want to admit it. He just got up, brushed the dirt of his kimono, and crossed his arms and grumbled while they walked. "Don't worry, Sango. We'll find some more food for you."

"That's ok," the demon slayer said. "I don't mind." All she cared about now was finding Kohaku. It had been ages since she had seen him. Back then, he didn't remember anything about her or the demon slayers. Naraku had taken all his memories away. When she thought that her brother would live in happiness, Kohaku was taken away again by Kagura. Sango swore that she would save her little brother or die trying.

Sango was brought out of her trance when she felt something brush against her butt. She immediately turned around and slapped the only person that could have possibly done it.

"Did you have to hit so hard?" Miroku said as he rubbed the red handprint on his face. "It's not my fault. It's this cursed hand. Naraku must have combined a groping curse with the wind tunnel."

"Please, the only thing that is cursed is your brain," Sango said. Miroku just had to laugh. Soon, Sango gave him a gentle smile. They had become so close on their long journey. They both loved each other, even if some people were too dense to see it. But Sango's smile soon faded. "Someone is coming this way."

"Yes, I sense it too. Humans," Miroku said.

"And lots of them," Inuyasha announced. Soon, about twenty men with spears, armor, and swords came running towards them. They all stopped in front of Sango and bowed before her.

"Can we help you?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, we are looking for Sango the demon slayer," the general said. Sango stepped forward. "Lady Sango, it's been too long. We have been sent by Lord Kuranosuke so that he may have an audience with you."

"Again?" Sango said. Miroku gave her a jealous look but she didn't notice. "I thought I told him I had to do something before I saw him again."

"It is very important, Lady Sango," the general continued. "He must see you immediately…alone." Everyone gasped. Why did he want to see her alone? Miroku thought. But Kagome stepped forward this time.

"Sango, why don't you go see him? It has been awhile and his castle isn't too far from here. We can wait for you in the next village." Sango thought about it. She could use a break and she definitely could use the food.

"Alright, I'll go. Kirara." Kirara jumped on Sango's shoulder, but the general disapproved.

"Our lord doesn't want any demons in his castle. He's afraid that the servants will be frightened away." Kirara gave Sango a pouting look, but Sango grabbed her and hugged her.

"Sorry, Kirara. You'll just have to stay with Kagome and the others." She set her demon companion down and looked at her friends. "I'll be back tomorrow, ok?"

"Sure, take as much time as you want," Miroku said sarcastically. Sango just blew it off and started walking off with the soldiers. Kagome waved and yelled after her.

"Enjoy your break, Sango. Let's go to the village." As Sango marched ahead, she looked back as her friends walked away. She hoped that they would be alright. As she said this, a pair of red eyes watched her from inside a cave.

"You should worry about yourself, demon slayer."

* * *

How was that for the first chapter? I hope I'm killing you with suspense. Ok, maybe not yet. But it will pick up. But guess what. If you are reading this, you made it to the end of the chapter. Yay! Now all you have to do is click that little purple button at the bottom right there and you can review my story. You know you want to. Come on. Please? 


	2. What Fun Would That Be

**What Fun Would That Be**

After about an hour of walking, they had finally reached Lord Kuranosuke's Castle. Sango had forgotten how huge and elaborate it was. It was set around a hill, with his castle in the middle of it all. It looked like he had had it repaired from the damage that the spirit bear had caused. But no matter how many times she saw it, it never failed to take her breath away.

The men all looked at her when they heard her stomach growl again. It hadn't stopped since she had left her friends behind. "I'm sure our lord has some food for you to eat," the general said. She sighed and looked down. Maybe I should eat something, she thought.

"Sango!" she heard a voice yell. She looked up and saw him. Lord Kuranosuke was walking towards her. He had his best clothes on, probably to impress Sango on how rich he was. But what caught Sango's attention was his dazzling smile, as always. He always seemed to charm her with those perfectly straight and white teeth. He stopped right in front of her and grabbed her hand, kissing it politely. "Sango, it has been far too long. How have you been? Have you finished your travels with that half-demon?"

"Um, not exactly. I still have some unfinished business. But other than that, I'm getting by. Thank you for inviting me to your castle again. I hope I'm not an inconvenience." Kuranosuke just shook his head at her.

"You are never an inconvenience to me, my love. Please, you must be tired from your journey. You must have a bath and a nap." Once again, her stomach growled again. "And perhaps some food."

"That would be great," Sango said with an embarrassed smiled.

* * *

Inuyasha sat by the fire growling to himself. It was getting quite annoying, so Shippou, who was fishing, decided to step in. "Would you stop growling? You're scaring all the fish away." All that did was made Inuyasha angrier. The dog demon quickly hit the little fox demon over the head, causing a lump to grow. "What did you do that for?"

"Can it, squirt!" Inuyasha yelled. What he didn't know was that Kagome was listening to the whole thing.

"Sit, boy." Inuyasha immediately fell to the ground. "You alright, Shippou?" Shippou nodded as tears threatened to fall out of his eyes.

"What did I do?" Inuyasha yelled as he picked himself off the ground. Kagome just sighed and looked at Miroku. He hadn't said a thing since Sango left. Kagome was starting to get worried about the monk.

"Miroku, are you ok?" she asked. He just sat there and stared at the moon. "I'm sure Sango is alright. It's not like the lord is going to attack her or something."

"I'm not worried about her," Miroku said, surprising Kagome. "She has a brain. She can do whatever she wants. It's really none of our business." Kagome sighed and looked at the moon with him. Sango will be alright, she thought. But I have this strange feeling. I hope I'm wrong.

* * *

Sango was led to Kuranosuke's room to meet him. It was already night and she had made up her mind. She planned to spend the night and then go back to the others first thing in the morning. She walked in the room and saw the lord kneeling on a pillow at the front. She knelt down in front of him and bowed to him. There was something strange about him. She didn't know exactly what it was, but he wasn't flashing his bright smile as he always did, even though she gave him a gentle smile. She sensed something very wrong with the room, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Is there something wrong, Sango?" the lord asked.

"No, I'm fine. What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked.

"As you know, Sango, the world is full of demons and untrustworthy people. I can't seem to find anyone that I can leave my life with. But then I met you. When you exterminated that demon last time you were here, you fought with such passion and grace." Sango blushed a little at his words. She knew what this was leading to, but she wouldn't interrupt him. "I have never met such a wonderful person in my life. That was when I decided that I would never give up on you. Please, Sango, you must marry me. There is no one else I would rather spend my life with. What do you say, my love?" Sango stared at the love-sick lord. How could she tell how she felt without breaking his heart?

"I'm flattered, really. I would love to marry you. But…" she stopped and thought about what words to use. "I have to do something that might be impossible to do. Then and only then would I be able to settle down. I'm sorry to disappoint you." She bowed and closed her eyes. "I plan to leave in the morning. I thank you for your hospitality." From all directions, swords and spears were pointed at her neck. When she looked up, she realized that she would not be allowed to leave so easily.

"I'm sorry, Sango," the lord said as he walked towards her. "You will not leave until I am done with you. Bind her and leave. She is a demon slayer and I don't want her trying anything." Sango growled at him as his guards tied her hands and ankles. They left right after they were done. "Make sure no one bothers us."

"What happened to you, Kuranosuke? What is the meaning of this? The Kuranosuke I know would never act this way." Sango gasped when she heard his low laugh.

"The Kuranosuke you know is dead, Sango." Sango watched in horror as Kuranosuke started to transform into the last thing she thought she would see.

"Naraku," she whispered. "But how? You're supposed to be weak and in hiding."

"What better way to hide than in a lord's castle? These people are so naive. They would never suspect that their master was a demon."

"Where is the real Kuranosuke?" Sango yelled. "What have you done with him?"

"That fool of a lord," Naraku laughed. "He was quite easy to kill. I enjoyed taking his head. But he begged me not to kill him so he could see his precious Sango one last time. It seems that all of your loved ones have a way of getting themselves killed, except for Kohaku. He serves me quite well."

"You bastard!" Sango yelled as she tried to fight her way out of the ropes, but they were tied too tightly. There was no way for her to escape. She was at the mercy of her most feared rival. Naraku laughed at her vulnerability.

"You are so weak. It would be so easy for me to kill you right now. I'm sure I would enjoy your screams and pleads for mercy."

"Then why don't you kill me? I'm not afraid of you. If you're so tough, send me to the underworld with my family." Naraku laughed at her and lifted her off the ground by her neck.

"What fun would that be if I killed you right away? The fun is about to begin." Kagura walked out of the shadows with a cup of thick purple liquid. Naraku let Sango fall to the ground after nearly strangling her to death. He then took the cup and held it up to Sango's mouth. "My Kagura has been watching you for some time. It seems that your friends have trusted you for too long." He then plugged Sango's nose and forced her mouth open.

"I'm going to erase your memories of this night so you may think that your Kuranosuke has asked you for dinner. You will remember nothing of our meeting. But I will promise this." He forced the liquid down Sango's throat and dropped her to the ground. "I will make you and your friends suffer." Sango's body started to shake violently as the liquid burned inside her. It felt like her whole body was on fire. The last thing she saw was Naraku and Kagura laughing.

That's it for this chapter. I hope you guy(s) liked it. The next chapter will be up soon.

**Reviewers:** Yep, here's my reserved block for my reviewer(s). I think I only had one review so far. Oh well, what can you do?

**Blusorami: **I'm glad someone likes this story. You make me laugh. But, and this might be a stupid question, what does v.v. mean? Anyway, thanks for being my first reviewer for this story.


	3. Not Herself

**Not Herself**

The sun was rising on the four travelers sleeping by the roadside. As they all woke up, Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippou, and Miroku started packing things up. They decided to skip breakfast and hurry to meet Sango. Kirara had stayed up the whole night waiting for her master. But she wasn't the only one. Kagome noticed as they walked that Miroku was tired. She guessed that he had spent most of the night worrying about the demon slayer. She thought it was cute how he sat up and waited for his lover.

They had just passed the village when they saw Sango sharpening her Hiraikotsu. She looked at them with a weary smile, almost as if she had already been slaying demons. "Hey, guys. How was your sleep?" she asked.

"It was fine," Kagome said. "I hope you had fun in the castle." Miroku's eyebrow bounced up and down at Kagome's comment. Kagome didn't mean it the way it sounded. But Sango simply nodded and threw her weapon over her shoulder, causing her knees to buckle. "You alright, Sango?"

"Yeah, I'm good. It just got a little heavy." Miroku gave her a worried look. She had always been able to handle her weapon with ease. There was something else. She looked very pale and there were small sweat drops running down her forehead.

"I guess she overworked herself," Inuyasha said teasingly.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Sango snapped with a scary look. Inuyasha instantly stepped back.

"Nothing." Kagome noticed too that Sango was acting strange. Her angry voice caused Shippou to hide behind Inuyasha. Kirara walked up to her master's side and meowed, but Sango gave her a nasty look, causing the little cat to recoil behind Kagome.

"Sango, what is wrong with you?" Kagome asked. "She was just trying to welcome you." Sango realized what she had done and went to apologize to Kirara.

"Kirara, I'm so sorry. I don't know what got into me. I'm just a little on edge, I guess." Kirara jumped into Sango's arms and started licking her. Sango instantly smiled.

"As long as you are making apologies to everyone," Miroku said as he stepped forward.

"I'm not apologizing to someone because I slapped them for groping me," she said flatly. "Let's go. Naraku isn't getting any weaker." They all started on their journey again. But the farther they went, the stranger Sango became. She didn't want to eat anything and she didn't want to rest. She nearly bit Inuyasha's head off for wanting to stop. After awhile, she stopped snapping at everyone. In fact, she started to look like she was about to collapse. She had become even paler and her face was covered in sweat. She was also breathing hard as she walked along. She even stumbled while walking, but Miroku caught her. He gave her a worried look as he helped her up.

"Sango, maybe you should rest," he said gently. "We've been walking for almost seven hours now without rest." Sango just pushed him off and walked forward. Kagome approached Miroku with a concerned look.

"Is she ok, Miroku? She isn't acting herself."

"I'm not sure," he replied. "Something isn't right." They walked forward and caught Sango's attention. Even Inuyasha was worried about her. "Sango, are you sure you are fine? You look a little pale."

"I'm…fine," she said weakly. "We…should move…" She cut herself off as she fell forward on the ground. Kagome quickly ran to her side and sat her upwards. Sango had fainted, but her face was still twitching as if she were in pain. Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippou, and Kirara ran to her side with worried looks.

"Sango, say something," Miroku said trying to shake her awake in vain. Kagome put her hand over Sango's head and gasped.

"She's burning up," Kagome said as she watched her friend breath heavily.

"What's wrong with her?" Shippou asked.

"I don't know," Inuyasha said, "but there's an abandoned hut up ahead. She can rest there. You better carry her, Miroku. I'll carry her Hiraikotsu." Miroku nodded and picked her up bridal style. Kagome was surprised that Miroku didn't try to grab her boobs or something. She just hoped that Sango wasn't too sick.


	4. Sweet RevengeOr Not

**Sweet Revenge…Or Not**

Sango lay in a sleeping bag with a wet towel on her head. Kagome had been sitting by her side for the last two hours. Since they were close by, Inuyasha and Shippou decided to go to Jinenji's hut to get some medicine for Sango. Miroku was sent to get more firewood. He thought it would take his mind off things for awhile.

Kagome stared at Sango wearily. Her fever had gotten worse and she was as pale as a ghost. Sango was also shaking violently from chills and looked like she was in extreme pain. Kagome wiped the sweat off her friend's forehead as she breathed heavily. She then tried to get her to eat something, but every time Kagome showed Sango food, her face would turn green in disgust. Kagome gave up and continued patting her head. _Poor Sango,_ Kagome thought. _She looks completely miserable. I hope Inuyasha and Shippou get back with the medicine soon._

It was about an hour later when Miroku came back with a pile of wood and some fish he had caught. He put it down and knelt down next to Kagome, observing the sleeping Sango.

"How is she?" he asked as Kagome wrung out the wet towel and replaced it on Sango's head.

"Her fever has gone down a little and it seems that her pain is gone," Kagome replied. "I got her to finally sleep peacefully, but she still has the chills and she's still pale and weak. I'm really worried, Miroku. I hope she gets better soon." Miroku stared at Sango with concern. "Is there something wrong?"

"I'm not sure if this is natural," he replied. Kagome gasped at his words.

"You think that maybe a demon did this to her?"

"Maybe, but she hasn't been around demons lately. The only place she went to was Lord Kuranosuke's castle, and I doubt he is a demon. It's late. Inuyasha and Shippou should be back soon. Let's get some rest." Miroku went to pat Sango's head, but at the same time he patted her boob, causing her hand to slap him across the face.

"Just because I'm sick," she said in her sleep, "doesn't mean you can grope me."

"Man, even in her sleep you can't touch her," Miroku said. Kagome laughed as she blew out her candle and crawled into a sleeping bag. Miroku slept sitting up with his staff on his shoulder. He watched Sango for a little longer, but he soon let his eyelids drop. Sango started shaking and moaning in her sleep. Suddenly, she heard a voice in her head.

"Take your Hiraikotsu and attack Miroku." Sango's eyes shot open and she crawled out of bed, grabbing her Hiraikotsu as she walked towards the sleeping monk. She lifted her weapon above her head, ready to strike. Just before she swung, Miroku woke up and dodged the blow. He looked up to see what was going on and saw Sango with her Hiraikotsu buried into the wood.

"Sango, what are you doing?" he asked as she swung again. He quickly ran outside with Sango at his feet. Kagome walked out of the hut half-awake and watched as Sango swung at Miroku. "Kagome, help me! Sango has gone crazy!" Kagome just stood there with a blank look watching the scene. "Don't just stand there. Help me!"

"That's what you get for fondling her," she said as she went back inside. Miroku just barely avoided another blow. Then he noticed it. Sango was breathing heavily, but her eyes were blank. She had this look on her when she was being controlled by a flea.

"Kagome, wait. Sango is being controlled by something. We need to…" He was cut off when Sango made a solid connection with his stomach, causing it to bleed. As he sat on the ground, Sango raised her Hiraikotsu for the final blow. Just in time, Inuyasha jumped out of the forest and grabbed Sango by the arms, causing her to drop her weapon.

"Sango," Inuyasha said, "What…are you…doing?" As if on cue, Sango collapsed into Inuyasha's arms. He didn't know what to do, so he handed her to Miroku. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Kagome said. "She just attacked Miroku. I thought she wanted to teach him a lesson, but…"

"We think she might be under a spell," Miroku said as he massaged Sango's butt, causing her hand to slap the other side of his face.

"Now you have matching cheeks," Shippou said.

"You…lecherous monk," Sango whispered in her sleep.

"She seems to be fine now," Kagome said. "Let's get her back into bed." Miroku nodded as he picked her up headed back into the hut. Somewhere far from them, their reflections were being viewed by Naraku in Kanna's mirror.

"We are far from fine, Kagome," he laughed. "The fun has only begun."


	5. Runaway

**Runaway**

Sango woke up in the hut. She felt her head and tried to remember what her dream was about. She dreamt that she was chasing someone, someone that she knew. She was trying to kill it, but she didn't want to kill it. She couldn't remember too much of the dream. When she sat up, she found Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippou starring at her with fear. Had she done something to upset them?

"She's awake," Miroku said.

"Sango, are you feeling ok?" Kagome asked. "You don't want to attack anything, do you?"

"No, why would I, and why are you starring at me like that?" Sango asked as they flinched. "You are all acting weird. Did something happen?"

"You can't remember?" Inuyasha asked. "Sango, you nearly cut Miroku's head off."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, but it was already out. Sango was the one looking at them in fear. "Sango, do you remember anything that happened yesterday?"

"No, I just remembered being really sick and then…" Sango stopped. She had a feeling that something was happening to her, but she couldn't figure it out. She could tell them about the voices in her head, but then they would think she was crazy. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Get some rest," Kagome said as she pulled the blanket over her friend. Kagome was worried about Sango. She looked really upset about something. She hoped that Sango would get over it. Kagome started to talk to the others about the demon slayer, and they were just as concerned. "What do you guys think? Do you really think that a demon is behind this?"

"I don't know," Inuyasha stated. "At first, I thought it might be Naraku, but we know that he's hiding out somewhere building up his powers."

"Maybe it's another demon," Shippou said. Everyone looked at Miroku. He was deep in thought about something. "Miroku, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Shippou. I'm going to put up a barrier so no demons can get close to Sango. Kagome, maybe you should go watch her. Sango might be ok now. After I finish the barrier, I'll take a look and see if I can find anything wrong with her." Kagome nodded as Miroku and Shippou walked off. Inuyasha decided to stay outside the hut in case anything happened. Kagome went back into the hut and found Sango twisting and turning again. She looked like she was fighting something inside herself. Kagome tried to comfort her, but it didn't help. Then Kagome felt the presence of something. That was when Sango heard the voice.

"Kill her." It was just a whisper, but Sango muttered against it.

"No, don't…make me," Sango uttered.

"Kill her, Sango."

"No, I…won't!"

"Do it! Kill her, Sango! Kill Kagome!" Sango's eyes shot open again and she grabbed her Hiraikotsu. Kagome back into a wall as Sango approached her.

"Sango, what are you doing? Stop!" Sango swung at Kagome and missed. Inuyasha came running in and dashed at Sango, but she threw a smoke bomb at him and caused him to black out. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as Sango made another swing. Kagome flew out of the hut. Sango jumped on top of her with a sword pointed at Kagome neck. Sango was about to make the final blow when Miroku knocked her off Kagome with his staff.

"Sango, try to fight it. Something has a hold of you." Sango ignored Miroku's words and threw her boomerang at him. He dodged it and got out a scripture, but the boomerang hit him as it came back to its master, completely knocking him out. Sango turned back to Kagome with her sword. When she started swinging, she heard the voice again.

"That's enough, Sango. Wake up and realize what you've done." Sango's eyes returned to normal and she snapped out of the trance. She looked around and saw Inuyasha lying unconscious in the cloud of smoke. She saw Shippou trying to wake Miroku up. Then she saw her sword pointed at the frightened Kagome. She couldn't believe this. She had really tried to kill her friends. She did the only thing she could do.

"Kirara!" Kirara transformed and ran to Sango. Sango dropped her Hiraikotsu and jumped on Kirara as they flew away.

"Sango, wait!" Kagome yelled as she got up.

"Kagome, what is going on?" Shippou asked.

"I don't know, Shippou." Kagome starred into the sky. _Sango, what has a hold on you?_

Sango and Kirara landed in a dense forest. Sango jumped off and started crying. _How could I do this to them? What is wrong with me? Am I evil? I can't go back to them ever again. I don't deserve friends. I deserve to die. _"Kirara, I want you to go back to Kagome and the others without me. Don't ever look for me." Kirara meowed at her and tried to follow her master, but Sango yelled at her. "Don't you get it? You're free! I don't want you around! I'll just end up hurting you too! Just go!" Kirara flew away as Sango wiped her tears away. She started walking down the road, wondering what would await her next.

Far away, Naraku laughed at Sango's pain. "Sango, don't think I'm done with you. I won't be able to control you anymore, but I can still make life a living hell for you."

* * *

Hey, thanks for all the reviews. I guess i should answer them

**blusorami:** Don't worry. It gets better (or worse).

**Satsu-Death:** Yeah, that's what i thought at first. This will be different and much better though.

I might not get the next chapter out for a while. Be patient. Cya.


End file.
